Getting Munked
by Glitter on the Dance Floor
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks One-shots. AXB SXJ TXE.
1. The incident

Alvin helped Brittany up the rock so she could start digging a tunnel to get out the blocked in cave. When Brittany was digging something caught her eye it was a big worm parasite. It had 3 layers of teeth, it stick it tongue out and licked Brittany, she scream. Back at in cave everyone heard Brittany scream they began to panic.

"Brittany is everything alright" everyone asked. They got no answer just Brittany screaming her head off. Alvin was about to go after her when Simon held him back.

"She probably just is beginning a drama queen like always". Simon said and other nodded while Alvin wasn't so sure.

"Yeah maybe it just cold weather, you know Brittany doesn't like to get her hands or outfit dirty" Eleanor said. Everyone sighed.

Back with Brittany the parasite stop licking her and bite her arm that made Brittany cry and scream harder. She jerked her bleeding arm away and dug as fast as possible to get out the snow. The parasite went back into hiding never to be seen again.

The others looked at the tunnel and saw light. They knew Brittany finish digging so they ran out as fast as possible. When everyone got out they looked around for Brittany. They saw auburn hair flopping in a distance they hurried over to her. When they saw her they were shocked they never seen Brittany cry before. She was walking fast and hid her bleeding arm.

"Brittany what happen" Jeanette asked.

Brittany said nothing she didn't want to talk about it. She was already embarrassed they saw her cry.

Alvin grabbed Brittany by the shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes were red and puffy; she was still holding her bleeding arm so they won't see. She hated showing weakness, she hated they had to see her like this.

"Brittany what happen" Alvin said. Brittany didn't want to tell nobody. They won't believe her if she did, they would think it some joke. How would you feel if someone just told you they were bitten by a mutant parasite? They would think you need help. She jerked out of his grasped "I just want to go home" she said and ran toward the hotel. Everyone stood shocked. What freaked her out enough to make her cry?

* * *

At the hotel Brittany made it back before the rest did and ran toward the restroom. She was not about to go to the hospital and made into a lab rat. She cleaned the bit with alcohol even though it stung like hell. She wrapped it up with a bandage and put her jacket on so no one would see. Once she got out the bathroom everyone made it back. She went into the bed room to lay down for a bit. She wasn't in there long when everybody came in and sat on the Chipettes bed that she was on. She sighed she didn't want them to know.

"Brittany are you going to tell us what happen" Eleanor said. Brittany still didn't say anything.

"Please Britt we care about you" Jeanette said. Brittany still didn't say anything; she replayed what the creature look like. It was hideous. Suddenly Brittany's vision became blurry she heard the concern voices of the others but they keep zoning in and out. She became really sweaty and hot. Her arm stated to feel weird so she took of her jacket off and saw her arm all bloody. Everyone gasped they had to get her to the hospital now. Simon went to go get Dave and Miss Miller while Theodore went to call an ambulance. Brittany began to feel really dizzy until blackness.

* * *

Everyone was in the waiting room of the hospital waiting on any news on Brittany. Eleanor and Jeanette were on the verge of tears while Simon and Theodore comfort them. Dave was nervous as well was Miss Miller. As for Alvin he was outraged. Why did they have to take so long? Was Brittany going to be or not? Of course she is, she has to be. He loved her, he didn't show it but he does. He just can't let anybody else know that. Finally an hour later the doctor came out and approached them.

"Is she alright?" Miss Miller said to doctor desperate for an answer.

"Yes she is going to be just fine but she had the most bizarre thing" the doctor said.

"Bizarre?" Miss Miller asked.

"Yes you see she had poison in her system but not enough to kill her but the bizarre thing was the type of poison" the doctor explained.

"What type of poison was it?" Dave asked.

"We don't know it looks like some sort creature judging by the bit on her arm" the doctor informed.

"Bit? What bit her? "Miss Miller went back to nervous.

"That something you have to ask Brittany she in her room you can go see her now" the doctor said before walking off.

Everyone walked into Brittany's hospital room. She looked a lot better now. Eleanor and Jeanette ran to her and hug her as soon as they enter. Miss Miller came around to Brittany and hugged her.

"You want to tell me what bit you?" Miss Miller said. Brittany went pale; she recalled the attacked of the parasite. She started to tear up she didn't want to let anybody know. That shows weakness and she was not a big fan of that. When Alvin saw the tears in her eyes, he hurried to her and held her while she cried on him. After she calm down she lifted her head up and face Miss Miller.

"Are you ready now?" Miss Miller said gently. Brittany nodded.

"Ok so this is what happen we were on a ski lounge that took us to the top of the mountain. Suddenly it stopped. So we decided to jump off and walked down ourselves. Before we walked Alvin and Simon got into this argument on each way to go. The suddenly Alvin scream at Simon and that cause an avalanche. So we ran, we saw a cave and ran in. Once the snow stopped we were trap in the cave. I saw it wasn't that far too dig so I volunteered. When I started to dig….." Brittany zoned out.

"Brittany?" everyone said

"Huh?" Brittany said still space out.

"You were telling a story" Simon said.

"Oh right where was I "Brittany came out of her trance.

"You started to dig" Theodore said.

"Oh yeah" Brittany began again but she looked disconnected" well while I was digging something came out the snow"

"What was it?" Jeanette asked.

"I was getting to that" Brittany retorted

"Sorry" Jeanette said quietly.

"Anyway the thing I saw was some big worm parasite thing….. It licked me" Brittany frowned deeply while everyone gasped.

"After it licked me it bit me and I scream and jerk my arm away and dig faster…. The end" Brittany continued.

"Brittany that not funny, what really happen" Miss Miller frowned.

"That's what happen" Brittany defended.

"I don't like these games Brittany, tell me what really happen" Miss Miller demand.

"This is not a game and that really happen"

"Tell me the truth Brittany"

"Do you want me to lie to you and tell you it was a rabbited dog?"

"Just tell me the truth"

"That was the truth"

"Do you really expect me to believe that a worm bit you?"

"Yes"

"I'm done playing Brittany"

"Who's playing?"

"I don't have time for this" miss miller said while walking out the door.

Brittany turned toward everybody else "do you believe me?"

"I'm sorry Brittany but there is no such thing" Jeanette said.

"Yeah I have to agree with Miss Miller" Eleanor cut in.

"Maybe you're just tired" Theodore added.

"Or just scared to tell" Simon mumbled.

"Get some sleep Britt" Dave said and the 5 walked out.

Brittany turned toward Alvin who was on her bed side "do you?"

Alvin took a minute to answer "yes"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do I mean the doctor did say they didn't know what poison it was it could have been anything, plus I trust you and if you saw something I believe you" Alvin smiled

"You trust me?" Brittany smiled.

"Of course I do, Britt you may be my worst enemy but you're also my best friend"

Without warning Brittany pulled Alvin into a tight hug and Alvin returned it. When they pulled away they glazed in to each other's eyes. They started to lean in until their lips met. It was a simple yet loving kiss. They pulled away and put their forehead together. "I love you" they both said at the same time.

For a while they just sat there in a conformable silence holding each other. Until Alvin broke it "Britt tell me something?"

"Yeah Brittany" responded

Why didn't you tell me you got bit?"

"Well I have Asthenophobia"

"What is that?"

"Asthenophobia is fear of weakness"

"You have a fear of weakness?"

'Yeah I don't want people to think they can push me around so I don't show fear or weakness"

"But Brittany this was serous you could have died if you didn't jerk your arm away sooner" Alvin examined

"I know" Brittany said quietly

"Listen Britt you don't have to be scared to show your emotions especially around me" Alvin said looking into her ice blue eyes.

"Thanks Alvin"

"No problem"

They started to lean in again but this time the kiss was more passionate than the last. They were truly in love.


	2. When all is broken

Do you ever wonder how or why your best friend could become a complete Stanger? Why you haven't talked in a long time? Why sometimes you don't even give or get a second glance? The Chipmunks and Chipettes haven't talk in years. They grew apart from each other. It all started when 3 new Chipettes started school. They Chipmunks spent so much time with them they didn't even realize that they were neglecting the old Chipettes there so called best friends. The Chipmunks would cancel play dates, study dates, and cooking dates just to hang out with their new friends. Once the new Chipettes moved away they no longer had the Chipettes, they pushed them away. Now in junior year the Chipette have change not just physical but personality wise as well. Brittany is a lot meaner than she used to be. She still is the most popular girl in school but a complete bitch. She no longer wears her hair in a ponytail, but down her back. She also wears shorter clothes than usual. Jeanette acts more like Brittany but not as bitchy. She still that total klutz everyone knows. She cut her into a bob but she covers her eyes with her new Chinese bangs. Eleanor changed more drastically; all she wears is black now. She even died she hair black. She always keeps her head down and her hair in her face. The chipmunks haven't changed much they just don't wear their sweatshirts anymore and their muscles got larger.

The Chipmunks walking to class late thanks to Alvin, It was the last period of day and they were ready to go home. They were walking down the hallway about to turn the coroner. When they saw Brittany and Eleanor arguing about something, they hid behind the wall listening.

"Brittany you can't leave me" Eleanor cried

"I have to" Brittany said

"No you don't"

"It for your own good"

"What about you, you know what will happen to you"

"This is not about me" Brittany shouted

"Yes it is….. It's about all of us" Eleanor yelled

"Listen I'm going to be late" Brittany said

"Brittany please" tear running down Eleanor checks

"I got to go" Brittany said

"Does Jeanette Know?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah she knows doesn't agree but understands" Brittany sighed.

"Just don't go you know what happen it might happen to you, what if it happens again?"

Brittany step closer to her looking in her dull brown eyes "don't ever say that again, it not going to happen again because I won't let it do you hear me"

Eleanor nodded her head quickly looking really scared.

"Good I'm leaving" Brittany backed up.

"Wait your leaving school but school not over" Eleanor realized.

"So? What your point Brittany said walking to the front doors.

"Brittany don't go" Eleanor begged.

"I will see you tomorrow love ya" Brittany said blowing a kiss and walked out the door. Eleanor stood there before running in the restroom crying her eyes out.

The boys were shocked. Where was Brittany going? Why was Eleanor crying? What did Jeanette know?

"What was all that about" Theodore asked. He was worried about Eleanor even though they haven't talked he still liked her even more than just a friend.

"I have no idea Theo" Simon admitted.

"Finally something you can't figure out" Alvin laughed.

"You annoy me" Simon said.

"It my job" Alvin grinned.

"Can we please get back to subject?" Theodore asked

"We could talk to them but I doubt they will listen" Simon said remember Jeanette's new appearance.

"Yeah Brittany gotten so much worse and she was always the feisty one" Alvin said. He missed Brittany he couldn't argue with that but she changed so much.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to try" Theodore said wanting to talk to Eleanor

"Ok but we have to get to class" Simon said remembering were late.

In class where the chipmunks and Jeanette, because Brittany left and Eleanor was in the bathroom crying. The teacher, Miss Martin was passing out the graded tests. She went to Jeanette desk and sighed.

"Jeanette another f what happen" Ms. Martin said.

"I don't know" Jeanette said in an uncaring tone"

"You are really starting to act more like Brittany" Ms. Martin scolded.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY SISTER" Jeanette yelled.

"Jeanette I didn't mean it lik-"Ms. Martin started.

"I'm out of here" Jeanette said storming out the classroom. Everyone was shocked, what happen to the shy gullible Jeanette?

Simon turned to his brothers "we need to talk to them today" he said as his brother nodded.

* * *

After class Theodore found Eleanor sitting in front of the school. He went up to her; he had to know what happen.

"Eleanor?" He began.

She turned around he can tell she been crying "Theodore?"

"Hi, how have you been?" Theodore said sitting down next to her.

"Ok" she said quietly.

"Oh well I was hoping we could get catch up sometime" he said gently.

"I would love to but I'm late I got to go" she said quickly got up and walk away.

"Bye" Theodore sighed.

* * *

On the other side of school Jeanette was standing under a tree waiting for her _friends_, When Simon approached her.

"Hi Jeanette"

"Hey" she said plainly

"How have you been?"

"Fine"

"Ok well do you want to catch up or something?"

"I have to be somewhere so later" she said and walked away.

"Well I take that as a no" Simon sighed.

* * *

Later that night Alvin was pacing his room. He was trying to find way to approached Brittany. She turned into a complete different person, so this was difficult. He looked out his window staring to the stars. He missed Brittany. She was his best friend not to mention worst enemy, but that why he liked her so much. Hell he loved her and he wants to help her get through this phase. Just when he was going to turn away he saw someone walking in the distance. As they got closer he recognized that person to be Brittany. He ran downstairs to meet her but careful not to wake anybody up. Once outside he ran to her.

"Brittany!" He called out.

She turned around "do I know you?"

Alvin was shocked, how could she not know who he was?

"I'm Alvin remember? "

"Oh yeah what do you want"

"I want to talk to you"

"Why? Why after all these years"

"I don't know I just wanted to talk to you"

"Well talk"

"Ok uh how's life'

"Like life"

"Oh do you want to-"

"Listen whoever you are my ride is here so bye" she said getting in to a car that just pulled up.

"Well that went well" Alvin sighed.

* * *

The next day at school the Chipmunks and Chipette were in class expect for Brittany. Ms. Martin was taking attendance when she notice Brittany has not been in class all week. She turned toward Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Jeanette, Eleanor do you know why Brittany is not in my class" she asked.

No response.

"Eleanor? Jeanette?" she called.

"What?" Jeanette said.

"Where is Brittany" she asked again ignoring her rudeness.

"We don't know" Eleanor said quietly

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We don't know where Brittany is"

"Why not?" Ms. Martin asked worried.

"She never came home last night" Eleanor said. Earning gaps form everyone

"WHAT?" Alvin shouted; While Jeanette and Eleanor looked at him weirdly.

"Why do you care? Jeanette asked

"Because" he said.

"Because what?" Jeanette asked.

"Just because ok" he blushed.

"Whatever"

* * *

After class the Chipmunks saw the Chipettes now walking home and yes Brittany was now with them much to Alvin's relief. Soon a car pulled up and Brittany hopped in saying goodbye to her sisters. Alvin titled his head confused where is she going and who is in that car? The chipmunk shrugged it off and walked with his brothers to go home.

A few hours later Dave came home and asked them if they wanted to go to dinner since no one felt like cooking. Not even Theodore he was too worried about Eleanor. They got into the car and drove down the neighborhood. For some reason there was traffic and backing up the cars in front. As Dave drove further down he could tell that something bad happened. There were 5 police cars and an ambulance. But the only thing that shocked him and the boys was that they were right in front of the miller's house. While driving by really slow because of the traffic they saw Brittany standing on the side with her arms folded. They saw no sign of Jeanette or Eleanor, but they did see a woman in her late 30ths was walking out the house handcuffed. Brittany looked angry she stated to run toward the woman but a policeman held her back. She was yelling and cussing at women while the women look really scared.

"I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP"

"LET ME GO"

"WATCH BITCH, WATCH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU"

"YOU DRITY ASS HOE"

Brittany was getting stronger so the policeman picked her up and 4 others rushed to help. They drag Brittany in the house but you can hear her screams and glass braking.

Dave was getting concern, sure he hasn't seen the girls in years but still they were like daughters to him. He parked the car and ran out with the chipmunks in tow. He walked up to the police officer

"What happen? Dave asked

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that type of information"

"Where is Miss Miller?"

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to go back to your car"

"Where are Jeanette and Eleanor?"

"Sir please"

"I have to talk to Brittany"

"You know them"

"Yes"

"Well they are going to central hospital once Brittany clams down"

At that said the front door open up to revile Brittany still be hold by the police officers and they escorted her to the police car and drive off with the ambulance.

* * *

Once Dave and the chipmunks made their way to the hospital they saw Brittany talking to a lady with tears coming running down her face. They lady gave her a hug and walked away. As soon as she was gone Dave and the chipmunks walked over to Brittany.

"Hi Brittany" Dave greeted.

"Do I know you?" Brittany asked.

'De ja vu' Alvin thought.

"Brittany, it's me Dave" Dave sighed.

"Oh hi" she said quietly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No" Brittany turned away, why should she tell them they didn't even speak anymore.

"Brittany" he said sternly.

"Ok sit down it a long story" she gave in wanting to get this off her chest.

The chipmunks and Dave sat down ready for Brittany to start. Brittany took a deep breath and began.

"Ok first Miss Miller died 2 years ago" the chipmunks and Dave gasp

"What?" Simon asked.

"She died in her sleep, heart attack"

"Why didn't you tell us" Alvin asked.

"You pushed us away, why would we tell you if you didn't want to come near us"

The chipmunks looked down in guilt; they should have never pushed them away when they need them. They should have been by their side the whole time. Just because new people come doesn't mean you have you have to stop talking to the one you love.

"So once she died Miss Miller had a will that we would be adopted by her '_good'_ friend Sydney. Obviously Miss Miller was not a good judge in character" Brittany continued.

"What did she do?" Theodore asked. Brittany once ice blue eyes turned to pitch black, the chipmunks and Dave leaned back in their chairs.

"She was a hoe, a big time bitch. She would stay in our house and take up food, air and space. She was a letch you just couldn't get rid of. She hated Jeanette and Eleanor just because Jeanette wasn't pretty and Eleanor was fat. She would pick on them call them names like some bitch in high school. She loved me for some sick reason. She said I was pretty, smart and talented. She said I would make a good living on the streets if you know that I mean. I hated her, she tied to make me some prostitute and when I refused she went ballistic. She drew a knife at us, almost burned the house down with us in it. The bitch was psychotic. One night Eleanor went to Kevin Ramie's party last year. Apparently some drunken ass raped her; she had been having nightmares every night since. She got all depressed and wears black every day and barely speaks. Jeanette becoming more like me every day, because of Sydney's shit. The reason I'm always out and leave school early is because I have a job. I pay the bills; I buy the food, hell I pay of everything. I work at a night club; you know the new burlesque club that just open. They didn't want me to work there at first because of my age but we had a deal made so it's all good. Eleanor didn't want me to go either especially at night. My friend that works there would come and pick me up and get ready for work or go shopping for new costumes. Earlier today I went to my friend to the mall and while I was gone this bitch thought it would be funny to bring grown ass men to our house and rape my sisters like some hoe. When I got home I heard a scream and rushed to find 4 men on Jeanette, so I knocked them out and called the police while I calling the police Sydney came in view with a fucking knife so I snatched the knife and cut the bitch. So yes I blame that hoe Sydney for all this shit and-"Brittany cut herself of when Sydney came in view. She was talking to some nurse with officers around her. She was whimpering about a possessed girl attacking her for no reason.

Brittany's already darken eyes twitched and sparked with flames shooting up, her teeth gritted with flying sparks, her hair flared out like electric shock. If you were close enough you could swore to see steam was coming out of her ears. Brittany started shaking violently with anger. Her whole body turned red and when I say red I mean bright as Alvin's cap. Dave and the chipmunks all huddle together very afraid of Brittany in this state, Before a blink of an eye Brittany charged at Sydney pound her fist with her face on the floor. Every punched Sydney bleed you can hear the bones in her face braking. The police officers had to struggle to get Brittany off. Once they carried Brittany away everyone got a glance at Sydney, her face looked someone took a huge chunk out of it. The chipmunks and Dave were petrified they seen Brittany mad but never ever this violent.

Once the shock wore off, the chipmunks and Dave just sat their clueless, but a little shocked and worried from that story Brittany just told them. Dave stood up and went to the front desk to get the room numbers of Eleanor and Jeanette. When he got them he went back to the boys and told them before he headed the opposite direction to find Brittany and get her out of trouble for assault. The boys were walking down the halls until they stop when they saw the numbers 279 and 280 right by each other. Simon walked in Jeanette's room and Theodore walked in Eleanor's room. Alvin was conflicted he wanted to see Brittany but was afraid of the way she would act. Finally made up this mind he would go find Brittany and talk to her. She knew that Jeanette and Eleanor were ok, Simon and Theodore was with them. Without a second thought the walked down the hall and outside the hospital, there were police cars everywhere so he guess Brittany lashed out a 3rd time or more. He found Brittany in one of the cars cooling off, so he approached her and prayed she didn't get mad. He tapped the windows while she looked startled to see him. She rolled down the window looking annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk"

"About what?" Brittany said clearly not wanting to go in discussion

"I think you know"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"But I have something to say to you"

Brittany looked at Alvin debating on whether to hear him out or turned him down. She missed him but she couldn't let that affect her with her life going a down-spiral so she always pushed the feelings back. Making up her mind she unlocked the car door and opened signal him to come in. Alvin hopped in the car looking into Brittany's eyes they weren't black anymore but they still looked dull and gray.

"Ok Brittany the first thing I want to say is I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I pushed you away, I'm sorry that I neglected you I'm so sorry" Alvin confessed.

Brittany didn't say anything; she was shocked she has been waiting for this day ever since the new Chipettes walked in their lives. She was waiting for the day he would be begging for her forgiveness, and once that finally happen she froze.

"I also want you to know I never stop caring about you in anyway. I much as I don't want to admit it I was wrong, completely stupidly wrong" Alvin sighed.

"Yeah you got that right" Brittany mumbled

"Really Britt I'm being serious"

"For once" Brittany murmured

"Damn it Brittany I trying to tell you I miss and love you with my heart and you're just going to-"Alvin froze on what he just admitted.

"You love me?" Brittany asked shocked.

"No, where did you hear that from? "Alvin said nervously and turned his head away.

"I love you too" Brittany turned him to face her.

"Really?"

"Yeah I do"

Brittany suddenly crashed her lips to his, Alvin immediately kissed back. The kiss filled with so much passion that they didn't even know existed. They pulled apart smiling as big as the sun.

* * *

Simon cautiously slipped in Jeanette's room. He saw her on her bed looking out the window with a tear rolling down her cheek. It broke Simon's heart to see the girl he love suffer, and he wasn't there for her.

"Jeanette?" He spoke softly.

She turned to look at him and turned back around like he wasn't even there. Simon sighed this was totally Brittany, wouldn't give you the time of day. Simon picked up all the courage he had and walked over to her. He had to make up for his wrongs and lost time. He walked up grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. All she did was turned her head the other direction. Knowing that this was going nowhere he had to get what he been dying to say all along.

"Jeanette I'm sorry" he said strongly.

Jeanette turned to look at him, all that anger and hatred went out the window. She was always the forgiving type, that part of her never changed. Plus she always loved him, even though they haven't spoken in a really long time.

"I know I was wrong to do what I did so I really I'm sorry" Simon said looking into her eyes.

"I forgive you Simon"

"You do?"

"Yes I do even after all that happen I do forgive you, I love you too much to hate you" Jeanette said and looked down

Simon pulled her head up and kiss her lips and pulled apart" I love you too I always will"

* * *

Theodore quickly rushed into Eleanor's room and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Uh Theodore what are you doing here" Eleanor asked as she stood still in the embrace.

"To see you silly" Theodore said pulling away.

"Seriously what are you doing here we haven't talked in so long" Eleanor still confused.

"And I regret it Ellie and I miss you so much" Theodore said as tears spilled out.

"I miss you to teddy" Eleanor said happily give Theodore a peck on the lips.

Theodore was surprise Eleanor has never been that forward but it was Eleanor he loved her.

"I love you Eleanor" Theodore said lovingly.

I love you too teddy" Eleanor giggled.

* * *

2 weeks went by and Eleanor and Jeanette finally get out the hospital. Sydney was gone away to jail. The Chipmunks and Chipettes very happy with their new relationship, or we could just call it the 'honeymoon phase'. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were in the waiting area waiting for Dave to show up since he has the car. When he finally showed up there was a women who look like Miss Miller.

"Uh Dave who is this?" Brittany asked now standing up.

"Really Brittany you don't remember me" the women smiled.

"Aunt Kat?" the Chipettes said at once.

Hi girls" Aunt Kat smirked as the girls ran and developed her into a hug with tears coming down.

"We thought you were dead" Jeanette sniffled.

"Who told you that?" Aunt Kat asked.

"Sydney" Eleanor said.

"Yeah she is a real witch" Aunt Kat said bitterly.

"Or bitch if you ask me" Brittany muttered.

Aunt Kat laugh "Oh girls I was just on vacation but I tried visiting you but Sydney keep moving you"

"She never moved us" Eleanor shook her head.

"Yeah that was a total lie" Jeanette agreed.

"Well I'm here now and you want see Sydney again" Aunt Kat said sternly.

"You mean you're taking care of us" Brittany asked surprised.

"Of course you my nieces I love you" Aunt Kat said.

"We love you too" the girls smiled and hugged again.

When all is broken.


	3. A game for 6 Part: 1

**Let the games beagn!**

Recently the Chipmunks got new girlfriends named Amber, Payton, and Veronica. Let's just say the Chipettes didn't really like them. Ok they hate them with passion. When the chipmunks were out of ear shot they would talk trash about the Chipettes just because they were jealous. They might have the boy's hearts but the Chipettes were the boys best friends, they live with them and the Chipettes were very pretty not to mention with talent. Now you see why it's easy to be jealous the Chipettes can scoop in take the chipmunks from them. Right now the Chipmunk's girlfriends were over and the Chipettes didn't like one bit. Alvin and Amber were on the couch, Simon and Payton were in the bedroom, and Theodore and veronica were in the kitchen. As for the Chipettes were in the backyard socking up the sun rays. Let's just say Dave was in his office booking another tour for the summer.

One the couch Alvin and amber were on the couch watching a movie that amber didn't really like.

"Alive?" Amber started in her sweet voice.

"Yeah" Alvin said not taking his eyes off of the TV

"Why do hangout with _Brittany?"_ she said Brittany like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

Alvin turned to face her with the mention of Brittany "because she my best friend".

"Why" amber ask wanting an answer.

"Because we have a lot and common and she just like me" Alvin said not really wanting to go in detail.

"Yeah but don't we ha-" Amber was cut off by the door slamming both her and Alvin turned around. It was Brittany in a really cute and hot pink bikini. Alvin's eyes widened and mouth drop. While Amber looked at Brittany with disgust then back at Alvin and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey" he said and turned to face her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ummm Britt what are you doing" Alvin asked turning his attention back to her.

"Just getting some lotion" Brittany responded. She grabs the lotion and walk back out the door.

"What was that?" Amber got upset.

"What?" Alvin knew what she talking about.

"You were staring at her" Amber said getting more upset that he was playing dumb.

"I was not now just watch the movie" Alvin said and turn back to the TV while amber sighed turn back to the television.

* * *

In the bedroom Simon and Payton were studying for the upcoming test. Simon looked up from his textbook and out the window. He saw Jeanette in a lounge chair reading a book. Payton saw what he was staring at and got angry.

"Why are you starting at her!" Payton yelled.

"I was not looking at her" Simon lied.

"You know what whatever" Payton went back to studying.

* * *

In the kitchen Theodore and Veronica were baking cookies. Theodore went to the sink and looked out the window. Eleanor was eating a watermelon and Theodore sighed. Veronica saw a dark cloud in the sky and smirked. It started to rain the Chipettes were shocked and screamed but then thought of something. The Chipettes stated to sing and dance in the rain. Veronica frowned.

Oooooooh  
Can you feel me,  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take.  
Every minute,  
No matter what I do,  
My world is an empty place.  
Like I've been wonderin' the desert  
For a thousand days.  
Ooooh  
Don't know if it's a mirage,  
But I always see your face.  
Baby

The Chipmunks heard singing and looked out the window with wide eyes.

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
Ooooh  
Woooooooooaaahhhhh.

The Chipmunks rain outside and dance and sing with them

The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind.  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning,  
Like the ocean that's running dry.  
Catch me I'm falling.  
It's like the ground is crumbling  
Underneath my feet.  
(Won't you save me?)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me.  
Oooooh, Baby

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were twirling and doing flips in the rain.

I missing you so much.  
Can't help it, I'm in love.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain  
Ooohh  
Wooooooooaaah...

Amber, Payton and veronica looked pissed off. Their faces were turning red with envy and anger.

So let this drought  
Come to an end,  
And make this desert flower again.  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Stick around me.  
Baby, baby, baby  
Ooooooohh  
It's a world of wonder,  
With you in my life.  
So hurry, baby,  
Don't waste no more time.  
I need you here,  
I can't explain.  
A day without you  
Is like a year without rain.  
Oooh

I missing you so much.  
Can't help it, I'm in love.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive.  
A day without you is like  
A year without rain.  
Ooooohh.  
Woooooooah.

Oooooooooooooooooooooh  
Woooaaaahhh  
Ooohhh

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all fell down and laugh while the rains continued to pour down.


	4. A game for 6 Part: 2

**Skip your turn!**

Later that night Amber, Payton, and veronica were about to go when the chipmunks kiss them goodnight. The Chipettes looked out the window and had tears in their eyes. Dave called everyone to dinner; the boys hurried to the table while the girls slowly walked and dried their tears. Once everyone were at the table Dave made an announcement.

"Ok guys you know we have a summer tour coming up right" Dave began.

"Yes Dave" The chipmunks said but the Chipette said nothing.

"Well before we go on tour you have two concerts coming up, one for the girls and one for the boys, while the tour will be all together." Dave continued.

"Awesome" everyone said.

"So that mean you guys need to pick a song to sing for your concerts" Dave said.

"Ok Dave" the 6 chipmunks said.

* * *

The next day was the Chipettes concert. They pick a perfect song to show the boys how they fell about them and their little girlfriends. Dave and the chipmunks were backstage while their girlfriends had front row (much to the Chipettes dismay). The Chipettes came on stage in their signature colors.

_All: Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Brittany: You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_  
_(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And hell yeah_  
_I'm the mother fuckin' princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_  
_(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)_

_All: She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Eleanor: I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
_(And again and again and again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_  
_(And again and again and again! )_

_All: Cause she's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Jeanette: Oh_  
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_  
_Oh_  
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_

_All: Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No Way No Way..._  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No Way No Way..._  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No Way No Way Hey Hey..._

The crowd roared while the chipmunks were shocked and their girlfriend were too. The chipmunks didn't know what to think, did they really feel that way or it was just a song? The truth was the chipmunks were in love with the Chipettes but too afraid of rejection. The chipmunks were now thinking about breaking up with their girlfriends.

* * *

Once the Chipettes exit the stage they were greeted by three chipmunks.

"Hey am Andrew" he said looking at Brittany and smiled.

"Am Kevin" the other one said looking at Jeanette.

"And am Cole" the last one said looking at Eleanor.

"We loved your show" Andrew said still smiling at Brittany.

"Thanks "Brittany smiled and blushed.

"So are you guys fans" Jeanette asked while smiling.

"Oh yeah we love you guys" Kevin examined.

"So how about we hangout sometime" Cole asked and grinned at Eleanor.

"Sure" Eleanor grinned back.

* * *

Meanwhile the chipmunks caught up with their girlfriends and knew what they had and wanted to do.

"Hey alive" Amber smiled.

"Hey…. Can we talk? Alvin asked flatly.

"Sure" Amber said and followed Alvin backstage.

"Ummm Payton we need to talk too" Simon sighed.

"What about?" Payton asked confused.

"Just follow me" Simon said and led her further away from anybody else.

"Well it just leaves us" Veronica smiled.

"Yeah about that" Theodore started.

"About what" veronica asked.

"We need to breakup" Theodore said.

"What I thought you liked me" Veronica frowned.

"I do it just not has a girlfriend but has a friend" Theodore sighed.

"Oh well ok I just hope we could be friends then" Veronica said with hope.

"Sure I would love that" Theodore smiled as Veronica walked off.

* * *

With Simon and Payton, Simon was still beating around the bush. Simon was afraid of how she would react.

"What are you talking about Simon are you trying to breakup with me" Payton laughed at the idea.

"Yes" Simon sighed.

Payton laugh ran short "what? Come again".

"Am braking up with you" Simon confirmed.

"Why" Payton asked.

"Well…." Simon trailed off.

"You know what whatever I don't want to know just stay out of my life" Payton said and ran away.

* * *

With Alvin and Amber, Amber didn't take the news very well.

"Your what!" Amber yelled.

"Am braking up with you" Alvin repeated.

"This is because Brittany right?" Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah it is" Alvin sighed.

"Why! I knew this would happen" Amber asked hurt and angry.

"I am in love with" Alvin said proudly.

"I can't believe you GO TO HELL" Amber stormed off.

The chipmunks caught up with each other once their now ex-girlfriends left. They were now in search off the Chipettes to tell them they love them. They stop in their tracks on what they saw: the Chipettes hugged up with other male chipmunks. They were too late.


	5. A Game for 6 part: 3

**The final play!**

The past couple of days have been great for the Chipettes that have new boyfriends the only miserable ones were the chipmunks. They hated when they see the Chipettes all hugged up and kissing their boyfriends. This is how they must how felt when they were dating Amber, Payton and veronica.

The chipmunks last concerts before they start tour was about to start. The boys were at the dessert table when they saw the Chipettes looking at something that made them want to cry. The Chipettes boyfriends were making out with the chipmunks ex-girlfriends. Brittany punched Andrew in face, Jeanette slaps Kevin on the cheek and Eleanor kicked Cole where it counts. After that they run away crying. The chipmunks didn't have time to beat the snot out of the Chipettes now ex-boyfriends plus the Chipettes already did that. The chipmunks decided to perform a song for them from their hearts. The chipmunks hurried on stage.

**Simon**:If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

**All**: Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

**Theodore**:Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")

**All**: Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

**Alivn**: Alright it's time to get it JT  
I don't know why she hesitates for man  
Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
But, still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Baby friends so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle my B.I.  
They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high?  
Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will

**All:** I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

The crowd screamed and yelled while the chipmunks ran a back stage to their counterparts.

* * *

Alvin found Brittany in the lounging area with tear stain on her fur. He ran up to and pulled her in the most passionate kiss they ever had. Brittany was shocked at first but then started to kiss back with the same amount of passion. Alvin pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

"I love you Brittany" Alvin said. Brittany didn't say anything for a moment then she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you too Alvin" Brittany said and they leaned in for another kiss with plenty more to come.

* * *

Simon found Jeanette sitting on the side of the stage (once all the people were gone). He ran up too her and hugged her. She cried on to his chest. Once she calm down he titled her to look at him.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too Simon" Jeanette responded. She leaned in to kiss him and he returned the approach. They share a passionate kiss and continued to hold each other.

* * *

Theodore found Eleanor by the dessert table eating her problems away. Theodore slowly approached her not wanting her to yell at him.

"Hey" Theodore said

"Hi" she said with a month full of cake.

"Eleanor put the cake down" Theodore sighed

No" Eleanor refused

"Please" he begged

"Fine" she gave in

"Thank you"

Theodore walk over to Eleanor and gave her a hug she accept with no hesitation.

"Eleanor there is no need for eating for comfort am here….. I love you" Theodore pulled away a bit to face her.

"Really" Eleanor asked. He nodded." I love you too Theo" Eleanor smiled and leaned in to kiss him which he gladly accepted.

The 3 new couples made their way to Dave's car hand and hand ready for their new relationships and the new tour to come.


	6. Brittany and the pea

The Chipmunks were over the Miller's house having a sleepover. They were in a circle in the living room playing truth or dare.

"Ok Jeanette truth or dare" Eleanor said.

"Truth" Jeanette wouldn't dare choose dare.

"Ok what is your biggest fear?"

"Umm…. I… uh….." Jeanette stuttered.

"Come on Jeanette don't show weakness it not very princess like" Brittany said while looking at her reflection in her compact mirror. Everyone looked at her weirdly from the random outburst. _Who said anything about princesses?_

"Oh and you would know huh _princess?" _Alvin teased.

"That's right now shut your face before I throw you the _dungeon_" Brittany shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Alvin leaned in closer.

"Yeah" Brittany also leaned in to the point where their noses were touching.

"Ok now simmer down now" Simon said braking up the argument.

"Whatever am going to get the blankets" Brittany said running to bedroom. Alvin shot up and race to the kitchen and grabbed a small item. He came back to the others which had puzzled faces.

"Alvin what are you doing?" Theodore asked.

"Well if miss high and mighty thinks she's so royal then she should be able to scoop this out" Alvin said while shoving the little green pea under Brittany's mattress.

"This is not some fairytale Alvin" Simon said clearly not amused.

"Well it worth a shot" Alvin snickered

"Well what if she doesn't notice it?" Eleanor asked

"Well then I will be able to laugh about it in the morning" Alvin chucked to himself of the image of Brittany getting her ego deflated a little.

Just then Brittany came out the room with some blankets and handed one to everyone. The others tried not to make it seem obvious they were waiting for her reaction to the mattress. Brittany laid down as did all the others, but as soon as she did something didn't feel right, Something felt lumpy. She stood up and went to get more blankets, they others watched as she did. Brittany put more blankets on her mattress and laid back down, she still felt a lump. The others watch as she tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. Brittany lifted up the mattress and the loads upon loads of blankets and found a little green pea under it. She turned around to the others who had their jaws dropped.

"A pea?... ALVIN!" Brittany screeched and turned toward him.

"Brittany you really are a princess" Jeanette said in awe.

"That what I been trying to tell you" Brittany said as she through her arms in the air, picked up the extra blankets and stomped in the room.

"But the elegance is not there" Eleanor add. As everyone agreed and giggled.

"So if Brittany is a princess does that make Alvin her prince" Theodore asked while turning to Alvin with the others.

"Uh… no ..w.. would y…you say t..that Theo" Alvin blushed as red as his cap. The others laughed at his frustration. Alvin groaned and went to bed as did everyone one else when Brittany came back.

They all lived happily ever after. Well until high school talk about drama central.


End file.
